The Connection
by Clor
Summary: Two Highlanders on one mission: To save the legend of the Highlands...


**Disclaimer:**   
This story was not written to gain any profit or acclaim on these characters. It is only fanfiction and is to be enjoyed by the fans.

**20th Century Fox, EMI Films Ltd and Highlander Productions Ltd own the following creations:**   
Connor McLeod, Ramirez, Glenfinan, Kurgan, Path Warriors, Immortals, Eternal Darkness, The Gathering, quickening, Charles V

**United Artists, MGM and Talisman Productions own the following creations:**   
Robert Roy McGregor, Mary

**The author owns the following creations:**   
Immortal Ways, Immortal Warriors, The Warriors, The Connection, Law of the Way, Dark Immortals, Vladimir.

**The author wishes to express gratitude to the following people:**   

* **Mr. Sean Connery :**
It took me 12 years to write a fanfic for you but there, it's done. Thank you for 12 years' challenges and exciting entertainment. You have been my First Knight and you will always be that to me. Thank you for sharing your talent with the world. What would they have been without you?
* **Mr. Liam Neeson:**
You have done it again. Thank you for all the inspiration and ideas that you give me. And, oh yes, thank you for not retiring. Life would have been miserable without your jedical presence.
* **My friend, Slef:**
I told you Rob Roy wouldn't die and I kept my promise, didn't I? Anyway, thank you for waiting patiently for this one but it wasn't my fault the network kept crashing all the time. I hope that someday, we will get the Oscar for best screenplay...It should happen with all this practicing we've been doing!

**_There can be only one..._** **__**

Now on with the story...**__**

  
**__**

**The Connection ( Clutopius working title : Highlanders )**   
_dedicated to Sean and Liam_

_Scotland_   
_1700_

The mist is rolling down the hill, thick and heavy. A man stands on the top, looking down onto a heap of rocks. He is tall and broad shouldered - a giant. His soft, golden brown hair is long, hanging loosely on his shoulders and his lips are drawn in a thin line to accompany the empty blue of his eyes. He is dressed in a green and red tartan kilt. Softly, he glides his massive hand over the neatly stacked rocks while closing his eyes in a desperate attempt not to feel himself crying. He is unable to prevent the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He is not strong enough to fight them, to fight the sorrow breaking his heart into little pieces. Like a defeated warrior, he falls to his knees, sobs tearing from his shattered soul. He buries his face in his hands and lean against the pile of rocks. The mist curls around him as if it wants to protect him from his own sorrow and grief. Darkness falls silently upon the earth and the man hugs it like it is an old friend. In the moonlight, he walks home, his shoulders hunched, like he was carrying a heavy burden. No warm welcome greets him as he reaches his homestead. Only the skeleton of what was once his home remains. He enters where the door used to be. Smoke hovers in every corner, under every overturned table and chair. Pieces of smoldering wood glare at him from their shadowy places in the dark. A hole in the roof invites the night in but there are no stars to light the darkness in his shredded existence. Clouds have gathered and a rumble echoes far away. Only a soft whisper breaks the devastating silence:   
" Mary, my love, why you? Why not me? Why? Why! " He is barely able to control himself.   
" I will roam this world until your murderer dies by my hand, my love…You have my word on it! "   
His control breaks down and for the umpteenth time this day, Robert Roy McGregor cries for his wife. Through the tears and hurt, he gathers what are still usable after the destruction of the night before: A leather saddle, a smoke drenched shirt, two blankets that miraculously escaped the flames, his sword and…a blood red scarf, scorched at one end but it is all the memories he has. He looks around one more time and then turns his back on a previous life. Forever.

After three days of continued riding, Rob Roy reaches the outskirts of a huge forest. The forest looks dark and ominous but he does not realize his fear. A thick wall of revenge and hate barricades all emotions. Some distance into the forest, a hollow tree provides excellent shelter for the chilly spring evening. He builds a fire and for most of the evening and night, he just stares at the twirling flames, looking for something to give his life meaning again but where will he find it when he is blinded by revenge? Without realizing, he drops off to a dreamless sleep.   
A lonely ray of sunlight tickles him awake. With a sigh, he sits upright and rubs his eyes. It is yet another day without Mary and he dreads it. He is lonely, angry and most of all, he blames himself for her death. He should have thought until he could no more. He should have been stronger…He buries the fire under a heap of soil and then mounts his horse for another day on his quest.   
Midday was approaching when a horrendous laugh slices through the forest, sending startled birds to flight. Rob Roy recognizes that laugh: It is the one who killed his Mary. He spurs his horse into the direction of the laugh, angry and excited. He enters a clearing and against a dead tree, a giant of a man is sitting, an evil greeting on his face:   
" So you have found me at last, Highlander! What took you so long? "   
Silent and red with anger and hate, Rob Roy dismounts. He pulls his sword from its sheath and walks over to the giant, who is now on his feet. The tall Highlander's eyes are ablaze and his mouth is drawn in a thin line. The giant holds his ground, his face a beastly grimace. Rob Roy attacks first only to be thrown off his feet by the simultaneous blow and block from the giant. Rob Roy storms again but the giant sidesteps and slashes open Rob Roy's left shoulder. Only a groan escapes from him, refusing to give the giant the satisfaction of him screaming. The giant laughs mockingly at him. For a few minutes, the two of them just stares at each other. The giant says in his mocking tone:   
" Your pretty was good, the sweetest I ever had! It's much more fun when they resist, you know…"   
The giant's words punch Rob Roy in the middle of his heart. He raises his sword high above his head, and shouting Mary's name, he dashes forward. The giant waits until Rob Roy is in striking distance and plunges his sword into the Highlander's chest. The giant twists and turns the sword a few times and then pulls it out. Rob Roy gasps for breath and seconds later a thin trickle of blood makes its way down his beard. He lifts his right hand and touches the gaping wound where the blood is now staining his shirt. He looks down at the sticky substance on his fingers. Slowly he slides to the soft forest floor, face down. The giant roughly rolls him on his back with his foot and sneers:   
" Bye-bye Highlander! "   
Rob Roy clenches his fists for a moment but soon the giant's horrible laugh fades away. A peaceful look comes over his face as he watches the clouds drift high above him. He listens to the small sounds of the forest. His body felt heavy at first but now it seems to get lighter and lighter. He can feel the blood flowing from his wounds. With satisfaction he close his eyes. He does not see nor feel nor hear anymore. His quest is over. The journey is finished.

The first thing Rob Roy is aware of is the rain pouring from the heavens. The warmth of a fire reaches his aching body. His eyelids are too heavy to lift, his shoulder burns and the pain in his chest makes it difficult to breathe. He tries to lift his right hand only to discover that he has no energy. His mouth is dry and it hurts when he swallows. From far away a strange voice is talking to him:   
" Keep still, my friend. You may start bleeding again. "   
" Water…please…" A hoarse whisper is all Rob Roy can manage. The stranger gently lifts his head with one hand and with care, he drops little water on Rob Roy's mouth and slightly parted lips. With sincere gratitude, he swallows the moisture. The stranger lowers him onto the pillows. It takes some effort for Rob Roy to speak:   
" Thank…you…"   
" Rest now. " The stranger pulls the blanket higher up. Rob Roy does not speak again. His head is spinning and his palms sweat. Little drops of sweat roll down his face. The stranger wipes the sweat from his chest, shoulders and face with a damp cloth. The wounded man is not conscious of it as he slips into a nightmarish dream:   
Mary is running towards him, her blond curls flowing on the light summer breeze. Her giggle is filled with joy and she smells like the blossoms on the meadow behind their home. He reaches out to touch her, but she fades before reaching his outstretched arms. He is alone. A vicious laughter, brutal and savage, fills the air. He can hear her scream but he cannot see her. The giant's henchmen are holding him tight. He is helpless. There is smoke everywhere and he hears the roof of the house collapse. The sound of crushing bone is the last thing he remembers. Then the image changes: He is running to his house, which is engulfed by smoke and flames. He cannot get into the house! Hopefully, he rounds the house and something white catches his eye. It seems familiar. He runs towards it as it lies on the meadows. She is lying on her stomach. Carefully he rolls her over and pushes the hair from her face. There is blood everywhere...on her face, her clothes, her hair, her hands...A poignant howl drowns the fiery sounds of the night and disaster. He presses her limp body to his own, rocking it with disbelief and denial. Hours have passed when dawn invades the sorrowful night, escorted by rain and mist. Crying, he picks her up and carries her to the hill where they loved to sit and watch the sun go down. He does not see the soft brown soil on his shovel or the rocks he gathered so painfully. His life fills with nothing.

Someone is tending to the burning pain in his shoulder. Sounds break through the daze of his muddled mind. Through blurred vision he can make out the rough edges of a cave. The rich orange haze makes him feel safe and cozy. He turns his head to inspect the stranger: A man with large hands is working on his wounds. His grey hair is tied in a ponytail behind his head and a pearl earring dangles from his left ear. The stranger's voice is full of concern:   
" How are you feeling. "   
" I don't know. "   
It is the truth. He is tired. Although the burning pain in his shoulder is subsiding, his chest hurts when he breathes. He coughs.   
" Your fever has broken and I want it to stay that way. Here, drink this. " The stranger supports Rob Roy so that the latter can swallow the brew. A disgusting look crosses his face as a bitter taste fills his mouth.   
" What is that? Haggis? "   
" Herbs. "   
Rob Roy looks more closely at the stranger who sits beside the fire. There is sadness in his eyes and his voice contains a glimpse of bitterness. He is wise and skilled in ways Rob Roy does not recognize, but the man is distant...almost hostile. Rob Roy senses the stranger's struggle between something like hate and despair. Something like his own hate...The herbs is taking effect for a warm glow spreads through Rob Roy's body, making his mind calm and his eyes lazy. The warm feeling reminds him of a warm blanket in a cold night. Before accepting the calmness, Rob Roy asks for the stranger's name on which the stranger reply:   
" Ramirez. "

Ramirez is glad that Rob Roy is sleeping. He knows that the time to come out of hiding has arrived. The thoughts he battles everyday for the last two centuries are creeping into his mind. He cannot fight them anymore. There is nothing left of the once boisterous metallurgical engineer. Silence is his friend. Loneliness his ally. Regret his battle. The Gathering is here and the Immortal Warriors have warned him that he would get a new student, another Immortal to be taught The Way. Ramirez does not want a new student. He hates the living. There was a time that he loved to watch the world and times change and to be a part of it all. Today, he wants to die. He grins at himself. He cannot die and he knows it all too well. He looks over to Rob Roy, who is sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Ramirez senses his hate, revenge, anger. There is not just hate and revenge, sadness seems to dominate these feelings. Sadness and sorrow can make a man blind with anger and hate and...revenge. It is like he is looking at himself. He knows about those things. He has known of them for two hundred years now. He does not want a new student. He sighs and covers the remaining coals of the fire with ashes to keep them alive and then he goes to bed.

Ramirez is stacking the firewood he had gathered that afternoon and thinking of his third wife. A husky voice jumbles his thoughts:   
" How long have I been sleeping? "   
" Almost a full day. "   
" You talk strange. Where are you from? "   
" Lots of different places. " His voice carries more sadness than before. Rob Roy ponders this reply for a while.   
" The blows I received should have killed me. Why am I still among the living? "   
" You cannot die. You are immortal. " Out of experience, Ramirez knows that Rob Roy is astonished.   
" Immortal? What trick is this? " Apart from being afraid, the Highlander is also curious.   
" It is no trick. You will live forever, my man! Forever! "   
" No man can live forever! This is the devil's work! " His mind is in no state to grasp the idea and Ramirez senses his confusion.   
" Who said there is any sense to logic? No one and you can take my word for that because I have been around a long time. Logic does not exist in this world, Robert Roy McGregor. "   
" How do you know who I am? " Through narrowed eyes, the Highlander watches as Ramirez stirs something in a small, black pot.   
" I have been waiting for you. They told me you would come. " Ramirez cannot get himself to tell Rob Roy that he does not want him there. At this point Rob Roy is not sure whether Ramirez is telling the truth or whether he is burning up again.   
" Who are they? "   
" The Immortal Warriors. " Ramirez glances over to Rob Roy. The latter is clearly confused.   
" A very long time ago there were seven warriors that roamed through all the countries in the world to protect those with good hearts and weak bodies and to battle evil. For their noble and kind hearts, they were granted the gift of Immortality. No one knew where they were from or who trained them so they were just known as The Warriors. Because of their gift another power created the Path Warriors. Evil and destruction followed them wherever they went. One day, a ring of Path Warriors entrapped The Warriors and killed them all, but the gift stayed with the living. The Immortal Warrior's spirits guide every living Immortal. Like me, you were born immortal but you don't know it until the gift is revealed to you. They choose those with noble hearts and pure souls to keep this world alive. The Path Warriors are from the stacks of Russia and they are relentless. They kill for pleasure. "   
Rob Roy feels that this is too much for him and he changes the subject:   
" How long have I been here? "   
" Almost two weeks. You have lost a lot of blood when I found you and then you had that fever. You must rest now. You will need your strength soon. "   
Ramirez ladles some stew into a bowl and makes himself comfortable besides Rob Roy. Ramirez has to feed the Highlander since the latter is too weak to do it himself. Ramirez performs this duty with patience and care. Rob Roy senses that he keeps his distance as if he does not want to be bothered. Rob Roy does not eat much. Silence fills the cave as Ramirez eats his dinner. Thankfully, he is alone with his thoughts. He wishes Rob Roy was strong enough to leave. He is afraid that The Connection might take place and he has no desire for that. He does not want a bond to develop between them. He wants to be alone.   
At the other side of the cave, Rob Roy thinks about all Ramirez has told him. He discovers that it is not being immortal that bothers him but the sadness and bitterness in Ramirez. What has happened in this man's past?

" Do not fight with your strength! Fight with your mind! Anticipate your opponent's moves! " Ramirez is teaching Rob Roy the finer points of sword fighting. Although a bit pale, Rob Roy's wounds are almost healed. His shoulder is not so stiff anymore and it does not hurt so much when he breathes. Ramirez decides that it is time to rest. Rob Roy is not yet that fit. They make themselves comfortable against some rocks nearby. Rob Roy looks at Ramirez's sword and the latter's eye betrays a twinkle of delight.   
" It was made for me by my third wife's father when I was in Japan. It's a Samurai sword, from the finest quality ever! "   
" Japan? "   
" That was long before I came to Scotland. I was in Spain before coming here. "   
" I see. " This is a lie because Rob Roy does not understand. Another thought enters his mind and he asks:   
" Why are you so sad? "   
" I don't want to talk about it. "   
" How old are you? "   
" Two thousand four hundred and thirty seven years. "   
" Don't you get tired of living? "   
" What is this? Are you trying to interrogate me? " Angry, Ramirez springs to his feet and gathers his gear. Bewildered, Rob Roy stammers:   
" I am sorry. I did not mean..." He can handle the fact that Ramirez is so distant, but never has he been angry in Rob Roy's presence.   
" Forget it. Come. There is a storm brewing. "   
Thunder and lightning play in the sky. Ramirez knows what it means and walks faster. Rob Roy has to stretch his legs to keep up with him. It starts to rain just as they enter the cave. Rob Roy shakes his head to rid most of the water. His shoulder length hair gleams with water. Suddenly he doubles over from the pain. He staggers backwards as more of the pain surges through his body. He falls to his knees. Ramirez watches him closely. With every bolt that strikes, Rob Roy teems with pain. He hear Ramirez shouts:   
" The sensation you are experiencing is called a quickening. Everytime that a Path Warrior or Immortal dies, you will receive some of their energy. See it as a welcoming gift! "   
Within minutes it is all over. Rob Roy struggles to his hands and knees and crawls to the fire.   
" You...could have...warned...me! "   
" How? You yourself do not believe you are immortal! "   
Rob Roy looks defeated at Ramirez and then into the fire. Ramirez recognizes that look: Has it been that long since he had his first quickening? He also did not want to believe that he was an immortal. Rob Roy reminds Ramirez so much of himself that the older man gets angry with himself. Ramirez does not want to acknowledge the real reason why their paths crossed. He shakes his head and pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind. He does not want a student...   
As Ramirez prepares the evening meal, Rob Roy struggles with his own thoughts and particular those of Mary. He misses her and his whole being aches for her gentle touch, her loving strokes and most of all her soft kisses. He does not want to understand any of this. He wants to leave. He wants to go and kill the one who took his Mary from this world. Why does Ramirez keep him here? He knows that Ramirez does not like him. The atmosphere is filled with hostility but not unkindness. Ramirez has not spoken of himself once and Rob Roy feels in the way. So far, the tall Spaniard has treated him with respect and politeness but he shows no openness or warmth. Their relationship is like two merchants conducting business.   
They eat in silence as usual but after the meal Rob Roy gathers all his courage to ask the question that still puzzles him the most:   
" Why won't you tell me why you are so sad?"   
" I do not want to talk about it. Leave it be. " Ramirez continues sharpening his sword.   
" How am I to trust you if you do not trust me? "   
As quick as the lightning of that afternoon, Ramirez springs to his feet and presses his sword against the startled Highlander's throat. The latter sits as if frozen, only swallowing lightly.   
" I do no want you here but I have no choice. I must obey The Laws of the Way. Do not think of me as your friend for I am not! "   
Ramirez lowers his face to level with Rob Roy, his brown eyes glowing dark gold with emotions Rob Roy does not understand. One thing he sees, however, is the sorrow that boils deep inside. It only spurs Rob Roy's own hate and sorrow to a boiling point:   
" Why don't you go ahead and do it? Do it! "   
" If your head leaves your body...it is over! "   
" It has been over a long time ago! I do not care if I die! "   
Rob Roy bores his eyes deep into the older man's. This sudden outburst from the Highlander confirms Ramirez's suspicions that have been brewing for so long. He lowers his sword.   
" You are talking about Mary, aren't you? "   
The burning brown eyes have changed to a soft, caring light. Rob Roy turns his ice-blue eyes away. His voice glints with emotion:   
" I do not want to talk about it. Leave it be. "   
A smile sweeps around Ramirez's mouth and the cave shakes with his laughter. Shocked and surprised, Rob Roy jumps to his feet, shouting:   
" Laugh, you Spanish bastard! What do you care? No, wait! You do care but only about yourself! "   
" I am not Spanish. I am Egyptian. "   
Rob Roy was about to say something but Ramirez's unexpected reply shuts his mouth. He feels angry but relieved at the same time. It is the first time that Rob Roy has seen Ramirez smile nevermind laugh and he does not know how to handle the situation. Ramirez's wise eyes see Rob Roy's discomfort and he extends his hand to him. Reluctantly, the Highlander takes it after eyeing the Egyptian for a moment. He realizes now why Ramirez has laughed and a smile curls around the corners of his mouth. With a kinder but ashamed voice, Ramirez says:   
" I am sorry. "   
" I am also sorry. I should not have provoked you like that. "   
" Don't be. We all have demons to fight and some demons are just bigger than others. "   
" How big is your demon? "   
Ramirez sighs.   
" In 1536 a battle took place near Glenfinan. Do you know where that is? "   
" It is the place of the clan of McLeod. "   
" Yes. One of the McLeod's was also an immortal, and like you, he did not know it until that day of the battle. A Kurgan was among those who fought the McLeods and he killed Connor. At least, that's what the people of Glenfinan thought. When they discovered that Connor is not dead, they banned him from the village because they thought he was from the devil or the devil himself. At that time I was in the service of King Charles V of Spain. The moment a human being is granted the gift of Immortality, all other immortals, good or bad knows about it. I am the oldest of the living Immortals and therefore it is my duty to train all newcomers in The Way. But I failed this time. " The last five words is spoken with much hurt and despair.   
" Why? What happened? "   
" A huge Kurgan by the name of Vladimir killed Connor. The Kurgans are from the stacks of Russia and they worship Eternal Darkness, the code of The Path Warriors. Connor took the blow that was meant for me. "   
Rob Roy understands now why Ramirez was so distant: He blames himself for the death of Connor McLeod, just like he, Rob Roy blames himself for Mary's death. They share more than a life. Sorrow, hate, revenge, blame and even bitterness is what they breath and what they live for.   
" Where is that Kurgan now? "   
" Here. "   
" Here? "   
" Yes. "   
" Why then, don't you go out and kill him? "   
" The Immortal Warriors want you to do it. "   
" Me? "   
" You are the chosen one. "

" You are a fast learner. Stay light on your feet. Balance is everything. Think like your opponent...he may take your head! " Ramirez grins at the sweaty Highlander. They are locked in swords and neither of them makes a move for quite a while. Then Ramirez drops to his one knee and throws the surprized Rob Roy over his shoulder. He lands with a loud thump on the ground but he does not have time to moan or groan because Ramirez is already handing out several blows. In between these blows, Rob Roy manages to get to his feet and he has to give everything to prevent Ramirez from chopping him up. With a sudden and clever maneuver, Rob Roy disarms his mentor and the latter slips on the soft moss growing on the forest floor. Rob Roy presses the tip of sword lightly on the chest of the Egyptian. Ramirez looks at his student with great satisfaction and fondness. It is Rob Roy's turn to grin at his friend and mentor. He turns and wipes the sweat from his brow. He does not see Ramirez jumps to his feet, and retrieve his sword. Before Rob Roy can realize what is happening, Ramirez pins him down to the ground. Smiling, he lectures:   
" Only turn your back on a corpse! "   
Ramirez chuckles as he gives the Highlander a hand. Rob Roy is smiling sheepishly. The Connection has taken place.

It has been three months since they met. They are riding on the beach, Ramirez on his white stallion and Rob Roy on an auburn mare. Ramirez stops suddenly and dismounts. Rob Roy looks at him and asks puzzled:   
" What now? "   
" Time for another lesson. "   
Rob Roy is used to be lectured by Ramirez but this time it is different. He dismounts. While Ramirez is taking of his shirt and shoes, he orders Rob Roy to do the same. The Highlander does so but hesitates when he reaches his shoes. Ramirez is looking at him, the sun reflecting a golden glow from his hairy chest.   
" Come on boy! We do not have all day! "   
" Are you sure you are all right? "   
" As right as rain! "   
" I am glad to hear that..." But Rob Roy is not sure he believes this sudden change in Ramirez.   
Ramirez lifts his skyward and he sees what he wants to see: Two bald eagles playing in the sunlight. He goes down on his back and Rob Roy follows reluctantly. He listens as Ramirez speaks:   
" Keep your eye on those two eagles. Do not just look at them, feel what they feel. Feel their hearts beat, the wind lifting them and carrying them. Feel their freedom, their joy, their lives. Feel..."   
Rob Roy does not understand what he is supposed to feel except for the sun hurting his eyes and burning the skin off his chest. He glances over to Ramirez. The latter is lying with his eyes closed and a mysterious smile curls around the corners of his mouth. But there is something else: Ramirez seems to be...happy. Rob Roy tries to sense some of the bitterness that is so part of the Ramirez that he knows, but there is nothing of that bitterness. Everything about the Egyptian is so...radiant. Without opening his eyes, Ramirez whispers:   
" Do not look at me. Look at them..."   
Rob Roy really tries to concentrate on the eagles. Slowly he feels his heart beat louder and faster. He feels the wind caressing his body and the sunlight softly strokes him with tenderness. He closes his eyes. His body floats away on the waves and everything seems to be light and free. He enters a place of brilliant whiteness and peace embraces him. He forgets about his sorrow and hate. His wall of revenge is broken down, stone by stone. He feels...happy. Ramirez knows that Rob Roy has learnt his lesson for the day: To be happy.   
Darkness falls silently as they ride back to the cave they call home.   
" I thought all Scottish liked haggis. "   
" I do not. It is revolting! "   
Rob Roy has to steady his horse because the heartily laughter of Ramirez startled the poor animal.   
" What is so funny? "   
" That was the same answer I gave Connor McLeod when he had to explain to me what haggis was. "   
" Doesn't the Egyptians eat haggis? "   
" No. It is against our beliefs. "   
" You don not seize to amaze me, Ramirez. "   
" Coming from you, I will take that as a compliment. " Ramirez smiles but Rob Roy can see a little bit of sadness lurking in that smile. In silence, the moon beams them home.

" We will head for the Highlands tomorrow. The time is here. " They have just eaten breakfast.   
" What time is that? "   
" The Gathering. "   
Rob Roy shudders at the coldness in Ramirez's voice. The atmosphere is heavy and something else is present...something ominous and dark. Rob Roy is not sure what he is feeling but Ramirez knows all too well: The black ripples of The Dark Immortals.   
" You must go hunting today. We will need some provisions for the trip to the Highlands. See if you can pick some berries as well. They will be excellent energy providers. "   
" I do not think it is wise to leave you here alone. "   
" You must go. Now. "   
" Come with me then. "   
" No. Now go. "   
Rob Roy knows that it will be no use arguing with Ramirez. The latter has this way of crushing one's rebellious spirit with a look that will make your blood run cold in your veins. He picks up his bow and arrows, the hunting weapons Ramirez taught him to use. He looks one more time at Ramirez and was just about to say something when Ramirez interrupts him:   
" Go. "   
An hour has passed. Ramirez has just put the dishes away when he feels a disturbance in the Immortal Way. A Dark Immortal is stepping around very close. Ramirez pulls his sword from its sheath. A giant shadow blocks the entrance of the cave. Ramirez can only hear his voice:   
" The mighty Ramirez. So this is where you have been hiding for the past two hundred years. "   
" Vladimir. "   
" You should know, Ramirez. You are the one responsible for this voice, remember? "   
" That is not all I remember, Vladimir. "   
" Oh yes. Connor McLeod. I hear you have a new student. It is a pity that he would have to die too...just like you! " With these words, the Kurgan draws his word and storms Ramirez. Although the Egyptian is not a small man, the Kurgan towers over him. Ramirez is quick on his feet for someone who is two and a half millennia old. Ramirez ducks and turns and barely escapes the enormous sword of Vladimir. He has the speed and agility that makes the Kurgan just angrier. Sparks fly from the cave wall as he strikes it with a mighty blow. The Kurgan drives Ramirez into a corner of the cave. Ramirez realizes that the time to join the Immortal Warriors has come. Noble and majestically, he kneels in front of the Kurgan, looking him squarely in the eyes. He smiles and his eyes sparkles. For a moment the Kurgan is dumbfounded by this sudden surrender of the mighty Ramirez but then decides it is now or never. With one swift swing of his hand, he slices through Ramirez's neck, just below the chin. The Egyptian's head flies through the air and then lands with a soft thump on the cave floor. His decapitated body slowly slumps forward. Impressed by his fighting, Vladimir grins at the corpse and then lifts his sword high up above his head. The cave goes dark as the forest grows dark. Thunder and lightning circles each other and then enters the cave. The lightning curls around the Kurgan a few times. It dashes into his body, lifting him a few feet from the ground. Although it feels like an eternity, it only lasts a few seconds. Satisfied and triumphantly, the Kurgan leaves. He will take care of Ramirez's student on the Highlands.   
Out in the forest, Rob Roy doubles over as a surge of energy slices through his body. Instantly he recognizes a quickening but he also feels something else. This energy is very stronger and somehow familiar. As soon as he had caught his breath, he runs for the cave, ignoring the branches tearing at his clothes and his flesh. The moment that he enters the cave, he realizes that something is different. Very different. It takes a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the cave. He sees Ramirez's body and dashes towards it. Halfway through, he stops as a horrible face greets him. He had never seen a headless body before and this body belonged to his friend. The cave walls start to spin and the roof pushes down on him. Filled with shock and resentful pain, he staggers for the entrance. Once outside, he vomits half of his stomach out. He falls to the ground, jaded and stunned. For the second time in a few months, he buries yet another loved one. He thanks Ramirez for the healing of his once broken body and soul. He will go to the Highlands. Alone and ready.

It is dark with the clouds hanging low and thick on the Highlands. It is like the weather wants to create the perfect day for another dying soul. The clouds will cry when the appropriate moment arrives and one will hear the heavens' door crack open or hells' gate crushing a welcome to the newcomer. The wind is wailing as Rob Roy dismounts the white stallion. He ties the reigns to a nearby bush. He gives the horse a loving pat and looks into its eyes for a second, imagining Ramirez staring back at him. The Highlander draws the Samurai. He is alone but a familiar whisper floats to him:   
" Do not fight with hate, Robert Roy McGregor. Fight cunningly. Your opponent is not smart but you are. Forget your anger, your hate, your sorrow and fight with eagle's boldness. Use their sharp eyes and ability to move in the air. Use that white light to guide you today and you will be the victor. Feel, do not think. His weakness is your ally. "   
" Ramirez! Do not go! Please! "   
Rob Roy cannot believe what he just experienced but somehow he is not angry or sad. He feels at peace with everything, knowing that Ramirez will always be there to guide him.   
A croaking laughter spins him around. For a moment, Rob Roy's eyes glare red as he remembers his wife and the fight in the forest. This must be Vladimir. Why didn't Ramirez tell him that this was the murderer of his Mary? Before Rob Roy could act revengeful, he hears Ramirez speaking to him, directing his troubled mind to the white open space. He can think clearly again and he looks at the devilish face of the Kurgan. They stare at each other for a few minutes. Mockingly, the Kurgan shouts:   
" Come on Highlander! Where is your cowardly sword? "   
...fight cunningly...strength is his weakness...> Rob Roy pulls the silent strength of Ramirez towards him. He eyes the giant and waits for the first move to come. At last, the Kurgan gets restless and dispatches the first blow. Rob Roy is ready for him and blocks it expertly, using his shoulders to direct the blow to his back and then his thighs. Just like Ramirez has taught him.

The Kurgan did not expect it and astounded he looks at Rob Roy. He charges again and sparks fly from their swords as the two of them strike each other fiercely. The Kurgan uses his strength to try and slain his opponent but Rob Roy is ready for him. ...white light to guide you...> Rob Roy knows that the Kurgan will be tired soon. They circle each other, the sky growing darker above them. Then the Kurgan jumps forward, sure he will slash open the Highlander's head. The latter, however, lifts his sword in a flash and the blow sings on his sword. The Highlander holds his position and braves the Kurgan who is pushing down on him with all his might. Rob Roy looks deep into the black eyes of his opponent and sees the evil lurking there. He must not let this Dark Immortal win. ...their ability to move in the air...> Rob Roy grins at the Kurgan, drops to his left knee and rolls under him, away from the Kurgan's sword. He jumps up behind the startled Kurgan. Before Vladimir could recollect himself, Rob Roy slides his sword through the giant's neck. Slowly, his head tilts leftwards and then it topples to the ground. A hazy, electrical blue light emerges from the gaping neck and circles Rob Roy a few times. Thunder and lightning light up the dark afternoon and then a million thunderbolts slice through Rob Roy's body, jerking and twisting it. With majestic power, it lifts him a few feet from the ground. It twitches his body in a final tetanic spasm and then drops him to the ground. He lies there, semi-conscious and out of breath. A soft rain lathers his face and body, revitalizing him with soft tenderness. He is at peace and finally, he can live again.   
Slowly, he gets to his feet and picks up the sword. He unties his horse and mounts. Before turning his horse away, he looks over the Highlands, Ramirez's most vital lecture on the wind:   
" There can be only one. "   
**(c) Clor 1999**   
  



End file.
